


Karcat

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Karkat how the fuck did you get up there, M/M, No dont knock that over, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), SO MUCH FLUFF, Too much fluff, maybe even, purrs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: Three instances where Nepeta's nickname for Karkat is way more literal than you would think.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 26
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my headcannon that trolls are both buglike and catlike. Karkat is very catlike though :3

Your name is Dave Strider and you can't find your boyfriend.

You have been looking all around this god damn rock but every room is just another empty box that makes you feel anxious being in alone. You've messaged him, like, thirty times now asking where he is and he has not answered a single one of them. You're getting really worried that the clown got his grubby little hands on him. If he did then boy howdy that clown will sure be down six feet under. Or however far you can bury him so that it takes the remaining year on this meteor for him to dig himself back up.

You open another door, hoping to see your boyfriend but expecting to see nothing. And well, you got what you were hoping for but it still isn't anything you would have expected.

This room happens to be one of the many small labs gathered about the place with tubes that hold white, disheveled monsters that the trolls have deemed as lusii. Most of the tubes are fucking massive that it's almost hard for even you to see the top. So how the fuck Karkat got on top of the tallest one in the room is none the wiser to you.

He's just... napping. On top of a tube that contains a monster that may or may not still be alive. You don't want to wake him up, knowing that it's rare that he sleeps when you're not around, but you are very curious and slightly concerned. Was he on the room and wandered around in a dream bubble just to end up there? Was he stuck up there for so long that he just fell asleep? You don't know and you really, really want to.

You use your godtier powers to float up to the top. When you get a good look at him, you see he is just sleeping. No nightmare. This confuses you even further. He says it's impossible to sleep without nightmares for him if he isn't in your presence or if he doesn't have sopor. Then, you're reminded that sopor is liquidy green stuff and that is exactly what he is laying upon, be it blocked off by a metal cap.

You place your hand on his shoulder gingerly, and his eye opens by a crack. Once he looks up at you, he purrs quietly, which you find adorable in every conceivable way. He yawns, all of his blunt fangs showing before his jaw shuts again. It reminds you of the way a dog or a cat would yawn. "Hey babe." You say quietly, sitting down. He hums in acknowledgment, before sitting up, leaning into your side sleepily.

"Can I ask how the fuck you got up here? This tube is like, a thousand times your size, dude." He grumbles an insult along the lines of 'fuck you you daft shit covered baa beast', causing you to chuckle quietly. "I just climbed up here? It wasn't that hard." He looks at you like you're stupid. You know for a fact Kanaya and Vriska can't climb like that. Maybe Terezi can but like, what can't she do.

He's more awake now, so he stands up and stretches his limbs. You follow. "How the fuck did you climb this? There isn't any pockets or holes or ledges, it's just glass." You're voice sounds interrogating, but you really don't believe he climbed this thing.

He shrugs at you. "I don't know what to tell you Dave. Do you want to see me do it?" You stare at him for a second before nodding, picking him up and bringing him back to the ground so he can work his magic. He thanks you, before looking at the top of the glass. Then he just... scales it. It looks like when a cheetah runs but vertically. You just kind of stare at him when he peaks over the top.

It's quiet for a minute before you throw your arms out in exasperation. "HOW??" You yell, he just grins at you. "Why do you think Nepeta liked me so much? Me and her were the only ones who could do this!" He calls proudly. You rarely see him so genuinely proud of himself, so of course you just have to smile at him. God he's so cute. "I can't get down though." He adds quietly so that you have to strain to hear him.

You laugh quietly, floating up to help him down. You kiss his forehead as you land. "You're adorable, Karkitty." He grumbles at the nickname, though you can tell he's hiding a soft grin under his frown and blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's are known to be agile, and flexible. Let's hand this bundle of traits over to Karkat, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cats, I love Karkat, so, in the end, I end up loving this fic.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are freaking your non existent tits off right now.

Rose and Kanaya wanted you both to learn how to dance for their wedding. So, you were both just doing a simple waltz with music and an instruction video in the background. It said to put your hand on their lower back for a non painful dip, but you guess you dipped a little too far because now Karkat is half on the floor half standing. His legs are upright, but the rest of his body is curved painfully to where his upper back meets your living room floor.

"Fuck- Karkat are you okay?!" You say lifting him back up. He looks at you quizzically. "I mean yeah. You kind of dropped me after the dip so that kind of hurt my feelings." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. You regret teaching him how to properly use sarcasm, he has so much more sass now.

He just stands up, like nothing happened. You furrow your eye brows. "No, like, that didn't hurt? Literally your back just broke." You put your hand gently on his back so not to hurt him, even though he doesn't seem like he's in any pain. He slaps your hand away.

"I'm fine, assfuck. I can bend safely like that, you know? I'm just kind of flexible." He shrugs. You have the feeling that he said 'kind of' as an understatement. You raise your brow, used to them being your only source of showing confusion. "How flexible?" You feel like he's going to overexert himself trying to impress you, which is adorable but you don't want him to have back problems before it's your turn to get married. Your hear flutters at the thought of marrying Karkat but now is not the time.

He looks at you before bending down so both is arms and legs are acting as support for the rest of his body. He looks like an arch. But then he keeps going further, and then his head is in between his ankles, his arms grabbing onto his legs. You just stare down at the curl that is his body before laying down on the floor, your face in front of his.

"I have so much to explore about you, Vantas." You sigh. He smirks at you, before kissing you and uncurling. Once he's up he pops his back, you standing up as well. "Yeah well, at least you know more about me then most of my friends. That should give you first place in the 'Hey let's figure out all the shit Vantas is and can do' race." You glare at him for the 'is' and he just shrugs.

You sigh, pausing the dance video that is way past where you left off. "I think we got enough practice done for today." "We've only danced for like five min-" "Sooo movies and cuddles?" You interrupt, wanting to do anything but more dancing. He rolls his eyes at you, but his smile betrays his annoyance. "Okay. I'll go get the pop corn, you can pick since I did last time." You quietly cheer as you go get 'Pulp Fiction' out of the DVD stand and put in the player. Then you go get your comforter, knowing you're both going to fall asleep on the couch.

He comes back with the popcorn, and you both sit there and not watch Pulp Fiction at all, to engulfed in cuddles and buttery goodness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has like two or three things at once since it's the last chap :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love cats.

Your name is Dave Strider and you think you've figured it out.

You have figured out why your boyfriend is shockingly agile, scarily flexible, and one of the cutest aliens you've had the pleasure of meeting, which isn't much. 

It's because he is just a fucking cat. Karkat Vantas is just a cat. Let's go back to how you came to this conclusion.

You and Karkat were eating dinner; Chinese takeout. The first time you introduced him to Chinese food, he started calling you a hypocrite for making fun of them due to them eating their young. He was still salty after you explain that Chinese food isn't made from Chinese people, it's just from there. He eats some anyways, and then suddenly Chinese is one of his favored dinners.

He never really liked the fortune cookies, saying that he 'won't let a piece of shit prodding paper choose how he's going to feel next Sunday.' Shit prodding was a new one. You dutifully added that to a small notebook you keep named 'Karkat's Slurs'. So this time when you offer him a fortune cookie, maybe for the taste, he glares at you before batting it off the table with the palm of his hand. You just look down at the now cracked cookie on the floor, picking up the piece of paper. "He who laughs at himself never runs out of things to laugh about." You tell Karkat. He snarls, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his rice.

"Why did you have to hit the poor, delicate cookie, Karks? It had a family. Hell, maybe it would have had a better fortune in it if you didn't harm it like so." You say, picking up the three cookie pieces and kicking the crumbs under the table. Lazy shit you may be. He crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair. "It's satisfying to knock things over. Why do you think I like shoving you so much?" You throw one of the pieces at him, he snorts.

You let it drop then, not thinking much about it and not realizing how catlike that is. Then one day you get back from helping Rose open a thrift shop to see Karkat laying on top of the fridge. You put down your house keys in the glass bowl next to the door, startling Karkat with the clanking of the keys meeting the glass. He looks at you, sitting up so he's just sitting on the fridge. "Hey babe.. What are you doing on the fridge?" You ask gingerly. He shrugs, jumping off the fridge and going to give you a hug. "It's comfy up there." He puts it simply.

You hum, wrapping your arms around his waste. "I dunno man, I have a sneaking suspicion that fridge is trying to steal you away from me, Karkat. You wouldn't cheat on your boyfriend for a fridge, would you? Because as much as I love eating I kind of don't want anyone birthing food babies any time soon and or any time at all." He snorts, rolling his eyes at your stupidity.

"I still love you though, even if you do decide to leave me for a fridge. Because you're so goddamn quirky. And adorable. And sassy." You pat his cheek with each reason. Though you only said three, you could probably go on for hours. He glares at you, though the strain on his mouth shows he is trying not to smile.

Again, you left it alone, just thinking he liked feeling tall. But his quirk you haven't talked about yet, your favorite one, is how much he likes your attention. He isn't annoying about it, but when he does try to get it, he is very adorable about it.

You were working on a mix for about four hours straight, needing it to be done by the end of a week for a picnic Roxy and June are having. It was going well, but you kept putting in your interest instead of theirs, which you don't want.

Karkat walks in at some point, leaning on your chair. You greet him, but you just go back to working instead of talking to him. Apparently he doesn't like that, as he walks around the chair and leans his head on top of yours, his chin most likely uncomfortable due to the headband of your headphones. He wraps his arms over your shoulders.

You pause what you're doing, taking off your headphones and looking up at him. "Can I help you?" You ask, smirking at his pouting face. He puts his face in the crook of your neck, a purr erupting form the back of his throat. It isn't exactly like a cat purr, this one sounds more choppy and bold. Kind of like a clogged up engine. You pat his head, carding your fingers through his hair.

"Hey babe, as cute as this is, I really need to finish this. We don't want an upset Roxy. You know how they are about June and their's dates." He pulls back, and looks at you. He's frowning slightly, but not scowling like he usually is. His eye brows are slightly curved up and his purr fades away. It makes you feel like you just murdered a child. Guilty as fuck. You sigh, saving everything you just did so you can get back to it; you have time to work on it tomorrow.

You stand up, and he looks at you expectantly. "Okay, let's go cuddle." He brightens up, and you feel your chest lighten. He purrs the whole time, and that is when you realize that your boyfriend is definitely a cat. The cutest of cats. Karcat.


End file.
